The Lizard
"ARE YOU PREPARED TO MAKE A SACRIFICE TO SAVE YOUR SON?" ''-'' The Lizard figure The Lizard Trial is the third of Ethan's five trials (and arguably, the most brutal) he must complete in order to save Shaun. Arriving and Preparing The chapter begins with an aerial view of Ethan's car driving to an empty apartment. He walks in. The entire apartment seems to be burnt. Upon arrival, Ethan notices several porcelain lizards on the floor. He shakes them, and breaks the second one. A key is within the second one. Ethan uses the key he found to open a nearby door, which has a lizard painted on it. He walks in, finding another burnt room. In front of him lies a table with another computer-like device that will guide him through the challenge. Ethan notices a play button upon the screen of this device, and he presses it. The device tells him he has five minutes to "cut off the last section of one of his fingers in front of the camera". The player can now choose to either start collecting supplies which will help him cut off his finger, or the player can leave and not get any letters for the hangman. Supplies the Player Can Collect And Location *Butcher's Knife (for cutting off finger) (stuck in a wall) *Saw (for cutting off finger) (right side of the table) *Hatchet (for cutting off finger) (beside the door you enter, you can probably see it while you enter) *Scissors (for cutting off finger) (bathroom sink) *Pliers (for cutting off finger) (in the television stand behind the table) *Piece of Wood, optional (Ethan can put this in his mouth so he has something else to focus on, in order to reduce the pain) (In the main room, on the floor by the window/air conditioner) *Disinfectant, optional (Ethan can put this on his finger before he cuts it off so it won't get infected, or afterwards.) (Bathroom cabinet) *Whisky, optional (Ethan can use this to temporarily daze himself, reducing the pain somewhat) (kitchen cupboard) *Heated steel rod, optional (used to cauterize wound) (on the ground in the main room. the player must enter the kitchen and heat it on the stove) Finger Amputation Ethan has another chance to refuse the trial. Otherwise, Ethan sits down with all of the supplies he collects. He can now drink the whisky, apply the disinfectant, and put the piece of wood in his mouth. These actions lessen Ethan's pain if the player chooses to perform the amputation. The player then selects which tool Ethan will use to amputate his finger. The player can calm Ethan down by breathing in and out until Ethan is ready. The player can choose to either "Try It" or "Do It". If the player selects "Try It", Ethan practices with his choice of tool against his finger. The player must select "Do It" to begin the amputation. Ethan collects himself, gets his choice of tool ready, and cuts off his finger. Ethan falls, screaming in pain, while the finger bleeds heavily. Depending on which tool the player used, the tip may come off clean or need cutting again. Following this, he can use the heated steel rod to cauterize the wound, or pour disinfectant on it. Subsequently, a dazed and hurt Ethan hears the device state "Under the desk." Ethan walks over and punches the wood through under the desk. He picks up his reward, another chip for the cell phone, and puts it in. The player receives more letters and a short video of Shaun submersed in water almost up to his chest. Ethan leaves the apartment, weeping in pain, thus completing The Lizard trial. Why it's called The Lizard This trial is named "The Lizard" probably because of certain lizards' ability to lose limbs/body parts and live while doing so. Ethan has to amputate his finger, mutilating himself like a lizard could be mutilated. Also, some lizards can remove their own tails, if they are caught and in danger, similar to how Ethan must remove his finger to save Shaun from danger. Trivia *David Cage said that this event was also taken from his real life, because he once cut his finger. He did not state whether he cut if off or not, but it can be seen on his pictures. *Cauterizing and disinfecting the wound has no effect on the game (besides the trophy), nor does drinking the whisky or focusing on the wood, other than causing Ethan to be in less pain, leaving the player feeling less guilty. *If the player decides not to cut off the section of the finger, and then tries to escape with Madison in the next chapter, an officer will, oddly enough, shoot off that same section of the same finger. It seems, therefore, that Ethan cannot possibly keep that finger intact throughout the entire story without being arrested. *If Ethan doesn't cut his finger and then fails to successfully escape (this can be done by moving the box in front of the window then standing around waiting for the cops to enter) he WILL NOT lose his finger. *If Ethan takes three or four drinks of whisky the screen will become blurry and he will use different, less loud screams after his finger is cut off (this may also depend on the tool used). *This may be a glitch but it's been discovered that Ethan CANNOT use the disinfectant AFTER his finger is cut off. Using the disinfectant beforehand, no problem; afterwards, problem. *If Ethan has failed both trials,The Bear and The Butterfly, and ecsapes with Madison without cutting his finger the police officer will shoot his sholder instead. *many people have found Pascal Langdale, Ethan's voice actor, to do a great job here, mimicking pain fantastically. Lizard, The Lizard, The Lizard, The